Revenge of Sarah
by angie9281
Summary: episode four of my vision of the 7th season of TB...Sarah Newlin reemerges after being let go by Jason at the end of season six and of course, she has more devious plans to carry out.


**Chapter 1**

She tossed and turned in the cozy but unfamiliar bed. The room was black as night and she knew that as there were no windows, that she had to be in a vampire owned house. Getting out of the large bed, she saw by the glow of a digital clock on the bedside table that it was nearly midnight. But she was unnerved by the events of mere hours earlier, uncertain as to her whereabouts and of the fate of the Viking. As she shuffled out of the room, noticing she had been dressed in a pair of soft pink silk pajamas, she meandered down the hall which was lit by soft lights in medieval looking sconces. Peering down the metal spiral staircase, she took note of the brutal weapons on display, her mood growing brighter as she gained hope that she was where she hoped she was. At the and of the hallway past the staircase, she came to a door that was locked tightly. Needing to know, to confirm her suspicions, she summoned her fairy light and unlocked the door, pushing the door open, she found herself immersed in more darkness. Lighting her right hand with a soft orb of light, she managed to get a feel for the room. Painted a dark midnight blue and trimmed in copper, she found yet more weapons and medieval looking artwork decorating the room. The floor, a polished and rustic looking hardwood, was dotted with animal hides that she had a bad feeling were not artificial.

In the center of the room, she saw a sleek leathery looking coffin in place, a chandelier hanging over it that had soft light emitting through the crystals, giving the room a eerie yet whimsical appearance. As she walked towards it slowly, cautiously, she feared of what she may find. Worry crept into her mind as she went to lift the lid and she took a deep breath as she peered into the plush interior which appeared to have a built in stereo system in it. More importantly however, she saw the face of someone more than a little familiar. He opened his eyes as she went to close it, to allow him some more rest after all he had been through.

Eric grabbed her right wrist gently. "Sookie. You look tired still, perhaps you would like some more rest?"

She let out a breath. "I was worried about what I might find. That you hadn't made it….." her eyes were beginning to tear up as he sat up and climbed effortlessly out of the casket. Wearing a tank top and a pair of black track pants he of course, towered over her and kissed the top of her head. "You saved me. And I am so sorry for what happened. I tried to fight it but it was so powerful. That virus…"

"it caused a lot of trouble. But maybe its over with now. Thanks to the were blood cure and all…" she replied as she put her head against his chest. There was a long silence. "I think I should be getting home now. I…..I can't stay here. I am glad you're okay though."

He frowned as he stood back from her and looked at her appraisingly. "I was hoping we were going to-"

"How can we ever hope to be together when things keep happening? Maybe it's a sign that we're doomed before we even start. Besides, what about the fact that you'll stay you and I'll just keep getting old and decrepit. Who are we kidding?"

Eric looked into her' eyes and saw the shadow of defeat that he never before had seen in her. "You're giving us so easily….you have lost that spark, that fire of a warrior that I came to respect and love about you."

Sookie turned her back to him, unable to bear looking at the hurt she was causing him. Again. "Can you blame me? After all I have been through, the pain I have caused you and others? Maybe I deserve to be miserable."

He was about to respond when his cell phone rang. "Yes?" he snapped, wanting nothing more than to continue his conversation with Sookie. His face turned grave as Sookie looked at him with curiosity. "That's not the worst news nor is it the best either. Yes, I understand.. I will get whoever I can to try to get this taken care of before it begins all over again."

Sookie looked at him as he hung up the phone. "What is it?"

"The virus has been nearly eradicated. Or so we thought. With all the blood from the weres that Bill has been able to procure and get out there, it seems to have been contained to only Bon temps, the tainted blood in the factories was long destroyed and cleaned up."

"So? What's the problem now?" Sookie asked slowly.

"It would seem that someone is infecting more vampires with the mutated virus. That was Bill and he tells me someone thin and blonde was seen offering some blood to some vamps. One of them recognized the person and got away but the rest, well, they drank the blood and now they're loaded weapons, ready to re-infect more vamps. Bill says that once one has the were blood in them they are immune but its not much of a consolation.. How they were stupid enough to not recognize the woman though….." his jaw clenched at the memories of the woman in the center of the rekindled crisis.

Sookie took his phone from him as he opened a picture message that was sent to Bill and then to Eric. "Oh no….." she breathed.

"Sarah Newlin. Free for the past 6 months and how she managed to sneak away from her little camp of horrors, I will never know."

Guilt flooded through her as she made a face that was impossible to hide and she dreaded what he would say or do when he found out just why Sarah Newlin was back on the scene after apparently months in hiding, planning. "She was sneaky and underhanded. And she was as insane as the infected vamps, from what I heard of her at the vamp camp. Jason had the chance to kill her but he's better than she was and I am sure if he had known she would be dumb enough to return to this crap-"

He was no fool and could read between the lines. "Your brother. He let her go. After all she did." his anger was growing and Sookie jumped back as the Viking proceeded to trash his room,. Taking one of his swords, he smashed everything in sight, ripping his own high tech casket with his own hands and then with a final violent act, took the sword in hand once more and thrust it into the floor. As he cooled down, his temper slowly subsiding, he looked for Sookie. She was nowhere in sight.

She made her way up the unfamiliar street and stopped at a guard gate. So he lived in a gated community. Great. The guard at work looked at the sight of the girl in the pajamas fleeing at this time of night and he didn't look as if he were about to let her pass anytime soon. "Where are you going at this time of night, miss?"

"I need to get a bus to Bon Temps. Please." she said, slightly breathless from the run from Eric's house. "It's an emergency."

The guard frowned. "You are a guest here, I assume? I just received a call saying not to let anyone pass-" he was interrupted by a flash of light that came from her hands, knocking him hard against the wall. Regretting having to harm the poor man, she had to get out of here. Using her power again, she broke through the gates and ran into the night, hoping she could finagle some way of getting home.

**Chapter 2**

She realized she really must have devastated and hurt him by leaving in the way she had and as she stopped dead in her tracks, she managed to slow her racing thoughts. She did have a tendency to be flighty in terms of her relationships, dumping Eric once already and then her fling with Alcide. Never once giving much thought to their feelings, she felt guilty. Wanting to return to him, she remained where she stood, for fear of his temper. Not that she thought he would hurt her but in a blind act of violence, she could be inadvertently hurt. A car pulled over to the side of the road, a friendly looking man in the drivers seat. Unable to see through the remainder of the car windows which were even at night, she knew were tinted, Sookie stepped back a few paces.

"Hey don't look so scared. Looks like you're in trouble though. Need a lift somewhere?"

She gave him a hard look but her eyes betrayed her tough exterior. "Maybe….who are you?"

"Just a good Samaritan trying to help you. Come on, its supposed to rain here soon and I would feel better having you out of the elements. Wherever you're going, it's a long walk to Shreveport. 10 miles."

Deciding that should she need to defend herself, she would use her powers to do just that. Now that she was much more in control of her powers now, she was less concerned about them failing her. "Ok. I need to get back to Bon Temps."

"Lucky you, I need to pass through there actually." the driver replied brightly as he stepped out of the car and went to open the back door. As he did so, a pair of hands grabbed at her and pulled her in as the driver shoved Sookie in, looking back in time to see a blur coming in from the sky, rushing at him. But the blurry figure was stopped dead in his tracks by something metallic and shining. Sookie felt something strike her in the hip as she began to go numb. Looking at the figure seated next to her, she saw a face from the past that she had long wanted to see got her just desserts. Unfortunately, the tables were turned and it seemed that for now, Sarah Newlin had Sookie right where she wanted her.

"Get him into the back." Sarah ordered her driver as Sookie heard the back doors of the SUV open up. "Right into the silver coffin. Quickly." she ignored the scuffling sounds she was hearing, no doubt the Viking not going down without a fight. But Sookie knew that no vampire could fight off the effects of silver and it was only a matter of moments before she heard a thudding sound and some groaning as the coffin was slammed shut and locked up. "We were planning on making a house call but you lured him out in the open for us, making it so much easier."

Sookie couldn't move and felt that even her vocal cords were impacted by whatever had been put into her. "What do you want with us….why…."

"I am not going to let the hep v go away. You and your friends may have spread the word and a cure but it doesn't mean its all over. I want to make you as miserable as you can be and the only reason I am not going to kill you is because your brother didn't kill me. He had me cornered and instead he let me escape from the camp. I went into hiding for awhile with some of my friends what managed to escape the camp, wanting to find some way to repair the damage done to my plans. Your friend Bill Compton may have killed my beloved Truman, but he was the greatest governor we ever had and I intend to do him proud. And take out that monstrosity that his daughter became."

"You've gone more insane than you were before….in the church…." Sookie managed to say.

"I am working for God and doing his work." Sarah stomped her foot on the floor of the car, like petulant child. "I came up with something so delicious and so cruel for you and that blonde in the back. He caused me so much trouble and its time he is finally taken down. Not before you see him suffer more. Oh, things are going to really be fun. Then when I've had my fun, I fully intend to get some more of the virus back out there and restart what was going so well."

Worried and horrified by the sheer insanity of her words and the crazed look in her eyes, Sookie succumbed to the full effects of the drugs she had been given and the last thing she saw before falling asleep was the smug look of satisfaction on Sarah's face.

**Chapter 3**

She awoke abruptly to the sounds of screaming and yelling. Finding herself in a cell within the cell, she felt a little druggy still, not entirely feeling like herself. The room was almost pitch black but she could see something moving on the far wall, moving slowly. The pained sounds were too much for her to bear as she tried to push open the door of her cell. Sue couldn't even summon any of her powers, feeling too drained and weak to manage even a little spark.

The florescent lights turned on overhead and she saw the full brutality of what she had feared. Chained to the wall facing her, she saw Eric was silvered and all he was wearing was boxers. Bloodied from head to toe, she screamed as she watched Sarah Newlin herself drag a silver stake slowly down the chest of the Viking who was trying not to make noise. But the pain was too much even for the Viking, who screamed out in a string of foreign words Sookie had a feeling did not need any translation. "Leave him alone!' she screamed at the woman in pastel blue with splatters of blood dotting her outfit.

Sarah made another pass with the silver before looking upwards at the towering vampire and struck him across the face. Fangs out, he was still not much of a threat to her or anyone and she knew it. Giving him a smug look, she turned to face Sookie. 'Well, good morning sunshine! I was wondering when you were going to get up and see the fun we've been having all night."

"Why are you doing this? After all you've done, you're lucky to be alive."

"I am alive because your brother let me go." Sarah said. Sookie's jaw dropped and Sarah relished in it. "You mean you didn't know about that he had the chance to kill me or even turn me in to the police. Instead, he let me get in to my car and come to my second, albeit smaller compound."

Sookie felt numb. Jason let this woman get away? A woman who had caused so much misery and suffering to people. Certainly she would get after her brother about this one, assuming she survived this encounter. For now, she had to figure out how she was going to get out of this latest predicament. 'Why? Why this? You lost. The cure is being spread as we speak and soon hep v will be a thing of the past.

'Well, it managed to take out many vampires didn't it / so I don't think I really lost. And from what I understand his sister ended up nothing more than a gooey….sticky…..pile of waste. Sarah made sure she was looking at Eric as she said this, slowly and with as much cruelty as she could speak with. And it elicited a response as he struggled hard to break free of the silver, anger in his eyes but not even he could break free of the silver. She laughed in his face before turning to Sookie again.

"What do you want with us?" Sookie asked.

Sarah's smile was replaced by a look of utter loathing and anger. "You two ruined everything. He destroyed the tainted blood and thanks to you, the cure is out there. Immunizing vampires left and right, it's basically destroyed all hopes of the virus taking out vampires. But I am not going to let it get me down. I know when to seek out other opportunities and so here we are.'

Not liking where this was headed, Sookie had to ask. "so what do you plan to do with us?"

"I thought you'd never ask! I have waited months for this chance. I had first heard that your pretty boy here had met the true death on top of some mountain. But then I heard about that bar of his reopening and sure enough, my spy I sent that evening saw him seated in that stupid throne of his. Well, then, I thought to myself, I can make him suffer after all. I don't think taking his sister from him was enough to destroy him. I think I'll let you watch each other die but not before you both watch each other suffer."

"Let her go. You want me, you can have me." managing to get arm free from one of the shackles, Eric went to dive at Sarah but guards stationed outside the room were at the ready as more silver was produced and after a brief skirmish which saw one of the guards lose a couple of fingers in the vampires mouth, Eric was restrained once more.

Her eyes widened at the guard who was bleeding uncontrollably, screaming over the loss of his fingers. A smirking but clearly in pain Eric was put against the wall again as the chains were repaired and fortified with more. "I seem to recall my late husband telling me how you once were willing to give yourself up for this….waitress, this freak." Sarah nodded her head towards Sookie. "But you're wasting your energy trying to bargain with me. There is no bargain."

"So what you're saying is that you just want to keep us here to torture us." Sookie couldn't help but laugh. "Very original. I think you're the one who will be begging for mercy, not us."

Sarah sneered. "As far as I have been told and from your blood tests, you've not had any vampire blood in some time thus making it nearly impossible for your fanged friends to find you. Not to mention that there were no witnesses of us kidnapping you.." Sarah was practically gloating now. "I can die happy knowing the two of you are going to get what you deserve." she had ignored her crying guard until now, when she took a gun from his holster and shot him point blank in the head. "Hmmm….all this blood, I bet you could use some of that about now, eh?" Sarah shot the vampire a evil look and looked at the other guard. "Clean this up. I don't want to see even a single drop left behind of you'll join your friend here."

And with that, Sookie was forced to watch the grizzly sight of the dead guard being hauled off unceremoniously and her poor Viking wincing in pain, trying not to show weakness. But it was there for all to see and it was not the silver. H was looking right across the room at it, into her eyes. Her eyes teared up, hating she didn't have the strength to use her powers to get them out of this place. Remembering what she had been told about the former vamp camp, she had a terrible feeling that this, as terrible as it seemed to her, was but a fraction of the horrors and viciousness that Eric had experienced during his time in the camp. Before leaving the double celled room herself, Sarah made sure to have Sookie injected with yet more of the drug that she had clearly already been given,

"Heard about your little light show talents and I can't have any of that here. Not when it could keep you from joining in our little bit of fun here. Sarah said as a guard held Sookie down until the injection was given. "Sleep tight."

**Chapter 4**

She was weakened from the drugs yet could not sleep, knowing that mere feet away, restrained in silver was someone that until a week or so ago, she realized that she had been a fool for rejecting, for treating so badly. For all of his faults and the things he had done in the past, she had come to see that most of what he did had come from good intentions, to protect those he loved and cared about. And knowing how much he had suffered and lost over his thousand years of existence, it made her heart hurt that much more. Learning what she had about Jason's grave mistake of actually letting Sarah get away…..no, she was sure it was not true. How could he do such a thing. But she couldn't think about that, not right now. There had to be a way out of here and the only thing she could think of was her grandfather Niall. he would know she was in danger, wouldn't he? Then again, he was not a vampire and certainly they didn't have the same talents and powers. Still, she had to try something, until she managed-if she managed-to somehow fight off the influence of the drugs she had been given and could get her powers working again.

Looking at the cage that was now housing her friend, shackling him in yet more silver and keeping him further inaccessible to her, Sookie was pained. He was conscious as his wounds were slowly healing on his body. Only to give him more tomorrow, no doubt, Sookie thought to herself bitterly. If she could only get him out of the new silver cage and unshackle him, give him some of her blood and get even a little of his own, Sookie felt reasonably certain it would get both of them in a better position to escape this hellhole.

"Sookie….are you okay?" he asked, sounding a little stronger than earlier but not by much. "This is the same thing I was put in before when they put Nora in front of me and injected her in front of me. With the hep v."

"I am so sorry. ' Sookie said through tears. She was still in the pajamas she had worn at his house and they were rapidly getting wet from all the tears she had cried. Seeing the gashes and blood all over him was heartbreaking. "if we don't get out of here I want to tell you how much I love you. I don't think I have had the chance to tell you. And I know how things in the past have been, how I've been-" she stopped as a wave of sleepiness came over her. She tried in vain to call on her power, desperate and fearful for both of their sakes. He had given her a look that had stopped her as she had rambled on.

"We will get out of here. I promise you that. And you know I have kept my word to you have I not? Though when we do, it may be a good idea for you to keep Jason at a distance from me for a little while." Eric raised a eyebrow at her. "As tempted as I am to tear him to pieces, its only for your sake that I won't but I don't know what I may do if I were to encounter him anytime soon."

She looked at him, pained by the fact that it was because of her brother that they were here. "Jason is a good man and a good brother. He and Niall are all the family I have left….did I ever tell you what I came to find out about my parents? I don't think I ever did." Proceeding to tell him about the fact her parents had been trying to kill her that rainy night on the bridge because they feared her supernatural talents and revealing the machinations of the duplicitous Warlow, she felt better. But he looked more angry than ever,

He said nothing for a moment. "These past few months, since I came back from nearly burning to death on that mountain to where we are now, you never said anything about this to me before."

"I was with Alcide then. I started to see things clearly again and decided to go after what I really wanted. What I never should have let go before. If you had been lost when you left the country, I never would have forgiven myself. As for why I never told you about my parents…..I just didn't want to even think on it again. I felt like I was something defective, faulty that they would really want to kill their own kid…." she started tearing up and flopped down on her cot, her back to him. "At least you knew what it was to have parents that cared about you and wanted the best for you."

"I did have a good upbringing, though I regret that my baby sister didn't even get a chance at life. Seeing her little body on the floor as the wolves attacked….. You and I are so much alike in our suffering and losses."

Getting up from her cot, she felt grim determination take over. "I am going to see us out of here before anything else happens." concentrating as hard as she could, she felt the magic bubbling in her hands and though it manifested in a small spark, it was enough to break the lock. Racing over to the cell containing Eric, she went to try to create another spark but was hit in the back by something hard. One of the guards had entered to check on them and just as she was being dragged by the hair back to her own cell, there came a light and some shouting before all fell silent again.

**Chapter 5**

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice spoke to her as a pair of hands helped her to her feet slowly. In the muted light of the room, she took a moment to take in the identity of the rescuer.

"Niall?" Sookie asked as she was back on her feet, her grandfather looking calm and collected but clearly relieved she was okay. "Thank god you're ere but we've got to get out of here fast."

"He'll be out for awhile. But I am sorry for not getting here sooner." he looked over at the vampire. "He does not look well at all."

"No, he doesn't and I'm pretty weak myself. I've been drugged up to keep my power weak and it's worked. How I managed to get out of my cell was a miracle."

The door to the room opened again and standing there flanked by well armed guards, Sarah stood in a blind rage "If you think you're going to leave here so soon and alive, I think you've got another thing coming!" she took her own gun out and aimed it for the Viking. "Silver bullets." she pointed and shot it as the guards leapt at Niall and Sookie. Managing to knock some of them away with his power, Niall remained on his feet somewhat as Sookie was grabbed tightly by a couple of guards. As she watched as her grandfather was shot with a large dose of what she feared was the same drug that was incapacitating her own powers, she was devastated as he fell to the ground, too weak for any further fighting., at least for the time being. She broke free as Sarah cocked the gun at the vampire and with a single flying leap, Sookie managed to get in the path of the bullet as Niall managed to cast a flash of light, aiming for the shackles on the vampires wrists.

"Uh oh." Sarah said as she saw the Viking breaking free of the chains and as Sookie fell to the ground.

"I would say that's about right." a southern drawl said from behind as Jason appeared. "Thanks to Niall getting a hold of me, I've got more vampires waiting outside though I doubt many of your friends are alive anymore. And those who may be alive still are going to be spending a long time in jail." Andy appeared behind him and pointed his weapon at Sarah and the guards in the room. But Sarah wasn't done yet. Taking a silver stake in hand, she knew that it would take time for the vampire to fully recover. Leaping over Niall and Sookie, she plunged the stake towards the heart of the slowly recovering Viking who grabbed the stake just before reaching its target. Looking at her with a evil and cunning smile, he took the stake from her and proceeded to bend it in one hand, ignoring the searing burning it was causing to his hand. Tossing it aside and keeping a tight grip on her left wrist, he moved fast and placed her in the shackles that he had been in, what remained of them.

He looked at her trying to escape and kept looking at her with that hungry and devious smile. "I think you came to seriously underestimate my strength. You thought a little silver could take me down but now you are about to go as slowly as my sister did. Painfully." his attention was broken when Jason tapped him on the shoulder and rounding about, the vampire grabbed him by the throat, his fangs out. "give me one reason why I should let you live. None of us would be here if not for….." He saw Jason's eyes turn downward, trying to tell him something. Looking down, he saw Sookie bleeding out. He tossed Jason aside and didn't look at him as he spoke. "Leave Sarah to me. Get all those not dead rounded up and taken to jail before I tear them to pieces. Now!"

Not about to argue-it would be suicidal-Jason nodded and swept from the room to rejoin his fellow officers and Andy as Eric tried to wake up Sookie. He bit his wrist and tried to offer her some blood but as he looked at the amount of blood she had lost from the wound, and as weak as he was, that the situation was far worse than he thought. Niall was getting back to his feet and approached the fearful vampire.

"She's not lost…..there is a way we can save her but I don't know if she will like the results, if what I think will happen does. Now, lets see if we can work together and save her." he nodded for the vampire to keep giving blood to Sookie as he began sending his light into his granddaughter. Sparks began to fly as there came a surge of light throughout her body. The bullet was flung out of her body as the wound healed up. Several minutes later, Niall stopped and signaled for the vampire to do so. "You can afford to give her any more blood, you were weakened before you started but it is my hope that we were in time. Get her home."

"There is one thing I need to tend to first." Eric slowly moved her gently from his lap and got up, turning to face the squirming Sarah Newlin who started to laugh.

"She's not going to make it, is she. What a terrible loss." the madness in her eyes was frightening as the last fringes of sanity she may have had snapped.

He slowly moved towards her as the ghostly images of Godric and Nora appeared before him. "Do not give in again to the bloodlust. Vengeance will not solve this." Godric pleaded as the image of his sister nodded in agreement.

"Brother, please, do not disappoint us. You are better than that creature. She is nothing but evil. There is good within you, though she believes you are the monster. Prove her wrong and spare her."

"She was responsible for harming both of you. And sister, you were killed thanks to her machinations…..I can not let her go."

Andy and Jason entered the room as they saw the vampire talking seemingly to himself. "We do not want you avenging us. We want you to live for us, live with the fact that you proved yourself stronger than she ever was. "Get her off of there and we will take her into custody." Andy growled as he held his gun tight. "We can take it from here. You get her taken care of." he pointed at Sookie who was beginning to stir.

Clenching his jaw, anger palpable, Eric turned his back on Sarah and instead scooped up Sookie as Niall looked on and touched her forehead. "She will be fine. For the most part. I will return to visit tomorrow evening. I want you to get her home before dawn and not leave her side, you hear me? I trust you." Niall nodded a goodbye as he vanished.

He nodded as Sarah was removed from the shackles. Pulling away, she managed to get her hands on the remains of the stake. Headed towards Andy with it, Jason shot one bullet, hitting her right in the forehead. "I should have done that a long time ago." he said angrily. "Look, I know this won't make up for letting her go all those months ago but-"

"Like I said before, its only because of her that I will let you live." But Eric's face softened slightly as he thought of his maker and his sister. "Sookie would not want me to hate you and I think we have all lost enough thanks to the madness of the Newlins. So….I forgive you. But rest assured you do anything as stupid as letting psychos back out onto the street again, I may not be so forgiving, Sookie's brother or not."

With that slight threat he too her and they vanished into the night, leaving Jason to rejoin Andy to take care of the rest of the men working for Sarah Newlin.

**Chapter 6**

Stretching as she woke up, she found herself looking across the room to her window where he was perched on the window ledge. It was dark out though the beginnings of the sunrise was beginning to arrive. "What happened? Last thing I remember was-you need to get somewhere safe before the sun rises, Eric."

He looked at her with a smirk. "Actually, the sun is just going down. I was in the cubby. You've been out cold for almost a whole day."

She turned to her right and saw her grandfather seated in a chair smoking a pipe. "About time you woke up." he smiled t his face turned grim. "There is something I need to tell you and I hope you can understand….it was the only way to save you, you lost too much blood and he could only help so much because of his own injuries."

She didn't like the way this conversation was going. "So what happened. Am I more of a freak now than before? Did I die? Am I a vampire?" her increasingly panicked tone was tempered by a touch on the head by her grandfather who smiled and shook his head.

"I know you have wanted to be rid of your light and have tried to make it run out. However, you are now not only the carrier of infinite light, but your lifespan has just shot up many times over. I dare say it can help in some aspects of your life." he glanced over at the vampire who walked over slowly, stopping just short of the bed. He was going to allow Niall to say his peace before leaving. "What do you think about that?" Niall asked, looking at his granddaughter with worry. "The only other option would have been to try to turn you but you would likely have ended up like Warlow, a hybrid or pure vampire and I know you enough to know that you would not want either of those options."

Sookie bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I guess getting a longer life and never being able to get rid of my light is a small price to pay…" her eyes were drawn to the Viking and her face lit up a little more. "Definitely not the end of the world. How much longer do you think my life can go?"

Puffing on his pipe, the fairy prince looked deep in thought. "You are a strong girl powers or no. I suspect that with your transformation, your evolution if you will, that you have at least five or six hundred years added on."

"But my brother, my friends, they will be long gone and I will keep living…..I don't know how I feel about that, I don't." Sookie sighed wearily. "But I guess with most of the town seemingly being one kind of supe or another, I guess we all have plenty of time together still before us."

"Fate is a funny thing Sookie. And you're right, you do have plenty of time with your friends and family. Fate can work in funny ways sometimes and I believe everything happens for a reason. don't you?"

She had to admit that yes, she did. "Are you leaving, grandpa Niall?" she asked as he went to let himself out through her bedroom door, about to head for the porthole in the bathroom.

"I will see you again soon,, I promise." and with that, he left her alone with the vampire. It was then she had a terrible thought.

"Am I more irresistible to you now? Being more powerful now, will it make you lose control and I end up like Claudine?" Sookie scooted backwards in bed, as he approached her slowly. Instead of striking at her with his fangs, he merely sat on the side of the bed. He almost looked amused by her theatrics.

"I have gotten to be able to control myself much better and I would not take the gift that I received tonight and snuff it out."

She relaxed a bit as she moved over to give him some more room. He certainly made her large bed look pretty darn small. "What gift?"

He cupped her by the chin gently and kissed her forehead. "You. And I hope to get to spend many a century with you if you'll have me."

There was a silence as she gave him a stone faced look. His smile faded as he braced for yet another rejection by the fairy. Instead, she held her arms out, teary eyed. "I am not going to lose you again. Ever."

No sooner had he hugged her to him, there came the sounds of gunfire and yelling from nearby. "Coming from Bill's place I think."

"It never ends." Sookie said as she hurried up out of her bed and went to get dressed to head out for yet another crisis.

**To be continued in TB season 7 Episode 5**


End file.
